Cambiada
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: La beldam lleva siglos buscando a alguien que la ayude a volver a casa y, finalmente, la ha encontrado.


La beldam estaba sentada en su casa, el vertedero fuera de la realidad cuya forma podía manipular para atrapar presas, reflexionando sobre sus acciones desde que había sido exiliada al mundo humano y llegó a una conclusión desagradable.

Era una adicta, así de simple. Todo su esfuerzo desde que había sido atrapada en la Tierra lo había dedicado a capturar personas y alimentarse de su esperanza hasta que morían, algo que en Arcadia jamás habría necesitado hacer.

Esta no era la primera vez que había dedicado un momento a pensar en sus razones para estar en la Tierra, pero, tras años sin presas, el síndrome de abstinencia le estaba dando duro y, como las otras veces anteriores, sus pensamientos siempre se dirigían a su pasado, antes de su error.

Ella, incluso si muchos humanos discreparían, era una hada y, como tal, se alimentaba de emociones. Su corte, las Unseelie, se alimentaba de esperanza, alegría y amor mientras que sus rivales, las Seelie, hacían lo mismo con tristeza, miedo y dolor. El problema era que en Arcadia las emociones literalmente crecían de los árboles mientras que en la Tierra estaban dentro de seres vivos y estos debían ser... motivados para poder extraerlas.

Eso era lo que, casi quinientos años antes, había estado haciendo en una villa francesa con una niña pequeña que era abusada por todos en la población. A la beldam su esperanza le había parecido exquisita y solo deseaba más y más hasta que finalmente la mató. Había tardado varios minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por escapar cuando otros miembros de su raza la encontraron junto al cadáver.

Si fuese cualquier otro humano tal vez no había sido castigada, pero había matado sin saberlo a una de las muchas hijas ilegitimas de su reina. Como resultado había sido atrapada en la Tierra permanentemente hasta que muriese o encontrarse otro Cambiado que llevar a Arcadia.

Había pensado que sería fácil encontrar un Cambiado, el hijo de un hada y un ser humano, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que la prueba era realmente difícil, dado que algunos, como esa niña, eran casi indistinguibles de los humanos mientras que otros tenían rasgos como ojos violetas o pelo verde, asegurando que los humanos los despreciasen y más de una vez los matasen tras convencerse de que no eran sus hijos. Por si fuese poco, con el paso de los siglos se le hizo más difícil encontrarles dado que los médicos podían modificar fácilmente las partes inhumanas y la difusión masiva de tintes de pelo y lentillas había hecho imposible distinguir que rasgos eran naturales y cuales eran falsos.

Toda esta situación fuera de su control la había deprimido y, por tanto, hizo cada vez más apetecible encontrar un niño abandonado o maltratado y darle falsas esperanzas antes de matarlo y alimentarse de los sueños de libertad de su fantasma, aunque esa opción estaba ahora fuera de su alcance porque había liberado a los que tenia como reserva en un ataque de conciencia.

Aunque le aterrorizaba salir de su guarida, ella ya estaba planteando trasladarse a otra ciudad cuando escucho a uno de los vehículos humanos aparcar sobre la misma y los pensamientos de tomar una dosis de esperanzas rotas empezaron a abrumarla. Ella logro contenerse, dado que sabia que tenia que planificar bien como conseguir su posible comida, preferiblemente sin llamar la atención de los humanos.

Unos días después lo tenia todo listo. Había revisado toda la casa mientras los dueños dormían para asegurarse de que la replicaba al milímetro y tenia una idea aproximada de las relaciones que los miembros de esa familia de tres tenían entre si, particularmente los deseos de la niña.

Coraline Jones era la nueva niña en el pueblo que no conocía a nadie y echaba de menos la ciudad. También tenia una relación tensa con sus padres dado que apenas habían pasado tiempo con ella durante sus once años de vida, que era el mínimo imprescindible para que el cebo funcionase.

Sin embargo, Beldam estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no fuese buena idea. Su pelo, después de todo, era azul marino y ella tenia dudas de que una adolescente rebelde se pintaría también sus cejas y pestañas con ese color. Además, durante la revisión de la casa había encontrado un certificado de adopción, aunque con la moda que tenían últimamente los humanos de adoptar niños de otros países tal vez no era nada.

Esa ilusión se rompió cuando Coraline visito su guarida por primera vez y comió una fruta de su nevera. No la nevera que había creado imitando a la que estaba en el mundo humano sino la que tenia comida de Arcadia que compraba a un contacto en el mercado negro interdimensional cuando se sentía particularmente nostálgica.

Esa fruta en particular era tan tóxica para los seres humanos que debería haberla matado en cuestión de minutos. Verla todavía viva dos horas después y volviendo al día siguiente a por más hizo que Beldam se diese cuenta de que había conseguido su tícket de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, para lograr convencerla de que hablaba en serio tenia que hacerse su amiga y su forma actual no era adecuada para esos propósitos.

Una semana más tarde Coraline bajo a su madriguera y se sorprendió al encontrar la replica de una de las casas abandonadas del barrio habitada por una familia que no estaba en la superficie. Cuando decidió verles más de cerca una niña con botones por ojos, al igual que todos allí, salio de la casa y la saludo antes de decirle que era nueva en el barrio y preguntarle si quería ser su amiga.

Cora no se dejo engañar y le dijo que sabia que era lo que fuese que había pretendido ser su madre la semana anterior. Sin embargo, admitió estar interesada en su propuesta de amistad siempre que Beldam prometiese no hacerle ningún tipo de daño y ser sincera con ella.

Beldam se había quedado paralizada ya que, a diferencia de las promesas humanas, las promesas de las hadas eran vinculantes y podría morir si no la cumplía. Sin embargo, decidió aceptar el trato porque no deseaba perder la única posibilidad de volver a casa que tenia a su alcance.

Todavía pasaron meses antes de que empezasen una amistad oficial y, tras tantos años, Beldam agradecía tener una amistad genuina, dado que le ayudaba a dejar atrás su adicción. El hecho de que Cora también le había ayudado a disfrazarse y la llevaba a Alcohólicos Anónimos, donde podía hablar de sus problemas con otros que simpatizaban con ella, incluso si tenia que cambiar la palabra esperanza por heroína y editar cuidadosamente lo que contaba de su pasado, solo hacia que la apreciase todavía más.

Por supuesto, todo lo bueno tenia que acabarse. Coraline creció y sus padres le pagaron la universidad, lo que la obligaría a salir de la ciudad y alejarse de ella. Beldam no había deseado que se fuese pero inexplicablemente la había dejado marchar cuando ella había tomado la decisión de irse.

Al principio creía que era debido a su promesa, dado que si la forzaba a estar en su casa haría daño a su relación con sus padres o a ella, pero tras casi una semana se había dado cuenta de que, tras siete años juntas, la relación que tenían era mucho más que simple amistad por su parte, hasta el punto en que nunca le haría daño de ninguna forma sin necesidad de la promesa que le había hecho.

Esa noche y las subsiguientes noches había llorado por primera vez en siglos, llamándola en la oscuridad y suplicándole que volviese, temiendo que se olvidase de ella y la abandonase por otras amigas o, peor aún, un novio.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a salir de su guarida. El túnel entre la misma y el mundo humano había desaparecido el día en el que Coraline se había ido y solo había aparecido recientemente. Beldam no sabia que pasaba y, por tanto, estaba aterrorizada de que podría haber en el otro lado.

Entonces, dos días después, la Puerta hacia el mundo humano se abrió y ella, desesperada por saber que estaba pasando, procedió a arrastrarse por el túnel en dirección a la luz artificial que había en el otro lado.

La habitación que la recibió era muy distinta al salón de la casa de los Jones y ella no noto que había otra persona allí hasta que alguien la abrazo por detrás, diciéndole que la echaba de menos.

Durante la cena se entero de que, tras descubrir que cuando estaba cerrada la parte de atrás de la Puerta no tenia nada, había decidido alquilar un apartamento y tardó una semana en instalarla en la pared de su habitación y asegurarse de que funcionaba, siempre fuera de la vista de otra chica con la que se había visto forzada a vivir para poder pagar las rentas.

El día en el que Coraline cumplió veintiuno Beldam había decidido que era el momento de ver si ya podía volver. Había detectado un portal a Arcadia en los terrenos de la universidad y le había contado a Coraline las sospechas que tenia sobre su ascendencia, admitiendo finalmente a su novia que a estas alturas no le importaba, dado que por ella estaba dispuesta a vivir entre los humanos hasta la muerte de ambas si no era aceptada.

Los padres de Coraline habían muerto un año antes en un accidente de trafico y muchos de sus conocidos creían que estaba loca por tener una "amiga imaginaria", así que le había parecido bien probar ya que no tenia demasiadas conexiones con el mundo humano de todas formas.

Viéndola atravesar el portal que siempre desaparecía cuando ella lo intentaba hizo que Beldam suspirase aliviada dado que significaba que realmente era una Cambiada, así que podrían vivir milenios juntas si tan solo pudiese ir con ella.

La mano de Cora atravesó el portal y agarro la suya antes de arrastrarla hacia el mismo. Viendo por primera vez en siglos la magnificencia de Arcadia Beldam se permitió una sonrisa sincera, sabiendo que el calvario de su propia creación había terminado y que tenia a alguien que iba a estar incondicionalmente con ella mientras buscaban su lugar en el nuevo mundo.

El portal desapareció por cincuenta años poco después de que lo atravesase y pasarían meses antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de que Coraline Jones había desaparecido, pero a la pareja no le importaba mientras viajaban por Arcadia visitando lugares sobre los que Beldam le había hablado durante años con la esperanza de que, algún día, Cora pudiese verlos con sus propios ojos junto a ella, pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
